


Bulletproof

by Mizugachi



Series: One-shots, drabbles and ficlets [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Enemies to Lovers, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizugachi/pseuds/Mizugachi
Summary: For AU + trope + prompt game :spy!au + enemies to lovers + "you had no idea, did you?"Sebastian thinks the universe might be against him. Working for the CIA should not involve having to work with Mr. Prick-ass Kurt Hummel. Yet, here he is, stuck with him, again.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: One-shots, drabbles and ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834669
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	Bulletproof

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this small one shot to practice English since it's not my first language.  
> I have absolutely zero knowledge about the CIA and/or intelligence services besides the movies Kingsman and Red Sparrow so... please don't mind a few incoherencies.  
> I hope you'll like it.

Sebastian thinks the universe might be against him. Working for the CIA should not involve having to work with Mr. Prick-ass Kurt Hummel. Yet, here he is, stuck with him, _again_.

Kurt is sitting, 5 feet away from him, taping away furiously on the computer, his fingers moving fast and producing that annoying _tac tac tac tac_ sound. Their mission is to track the whereabouts of drug lord Sandy Ryerson and dismantle his ever-growing drug network and so far, they have learned next to nothing.

Sebastian has been working for five years for the CIA and he has prided himself for being an excellent agent under cover, until Kurt came into the picture. He arrived at the agency last year and this is the third time they are paired up to work, and Kurt is a hacking genius, way better than Sebastian. So, it was just natural that Sebastian made a point of hating everything about him. His annoyingly and perfectly coiffed hair, his cutting-edge fashion, his high-pitched voice, his piercing blue eyes hidden behind nerdy glasses… He made a list of all the annoying things Kurt Hummel is and do and he’s pretty sure he can add a new item every day to this list.

And there he is, staring at Kurt instead of working on his own computer. What the hell was his superior thinking when he paired them up, seriously?

Kurt seems to notice his staring, because he stops tapping, turns and shoots him a glare.

“Maybe if you stopped staring at me, we would actually learn something about this network, Smythe,” he says bitterly. “Do you know how hard it is to break into their security? I can’t do it on my own.”

Sebastian snorts and turns to his computer, continuing his hacking. From the corner of his eyes, he can see Kurt watching him, as if he’s making sure that he’s really working. He hears him sigh and then the _tac tac tac tac_ resumes.

* * *

It seems Kurt and him work so well together that their superior, Henry, keeps pairing them up, much to Sebastian displeasure, case after case. He knows he’s being unfair. Kurt is not a bad guy, he genuinely tries to make their team work, but Sebastian has to admit it: he’s jealous of Kurt’s abilities. That, and the fact that he’s unfairly attractive with his pretty blue eyes hidden behind those ugly glasses. Sometimes, Sebastian wants to slap himself for noticing this. He may be a jerk outside of work, but he always makes a point of being nothing but serious when intelligence was involved. Any trouble could provoke a war, he’s well aware of that.

One day, he can’t help checking Kurt out of the corner of his eyes, when the man goes to work in black skinny jeans and a tight shirt with the first buttons of his collar open, exposing his pale neck and his strong arms. This is the day where Henry calls them in his office with other agents and tells them they’re going to be in the field. They’ve gathered enough information about Ryerson and his whereabouts and it’s time to dismantle his drug network. Sebastian knows this is the first time for Kurt and he doesn’t miss the light of both excitement and a bit of fear in his eyes. Sebastian has been out in the field twice before and, even if it can be dangerous and scary, it’s the part of his job that he loves the most.

“Out in the fields, you’re working as a team, more than ever. You all will be under the command of Lieutenant Turner. Ryerson is dangerous, he has a lot of mercenaries. Good luck, everyone,” Henry says.

Everyone nods in agreement. Sebastian meets Kurt’s gaze across the room and a light of defiance appears in his eyes, as if he wants to know if Sebastian will have his back in the heat of the action. Sebastian just glares, a bit offended that Kurt seems to think he hates him so badly he’s willing to let him die if things go wrong. He may dislike him — even if he doesn’t dislike him as much as he did when they first met —, but he would never wish death upon anyone.

* * *

Lieutenant Turner, as if he was in cahoots with Henry, assigns Kurt and Sebastian to work together along with two other agents. Seconded by a troop of the US Army protecting them, they are infiltrating Ryerson’s base to hack its main server, blocked from the outside. The other team focuses on arresting Ryerson. They’ve made it so far, and Sebastian used his gun only twice to neutralize a few mercenaries, aiming at their legs. Still, they’re taking every precaution, gun in hand, heartbeats loud and fast, and Sebastian casts a look at Kurt, his face scrunched up in concentration.

They’re in the facility and only a few corners away from the room holding the main server, according to Havoc, the guy in their earpiece who’s following them from the headquarters. Sebastian feels his heart thumping in his chest and can practically hear his blood pumping through his veins as they progress slowly through the long and sinuous corridors.

“Watch out!”

A bunch of Ryerson’s mercenaries barge in, rifle in hands, and suddenly there are explosions everywhere and the loud sound of several gunshots. Sebastian hides behind the soldier protecting him and aims for the legs, hitting one of the men. There’s shouting everywhere, on both sides, and Sebastian sees several men fall to the ground. There’s a cry of pain, a high-pitched cry of pain which he knows belong to only one person.

His head turns so violently it hurts but he can’t bring himself to care. Like in slow motion, he sees Kurt fall to the ground, his hand flying over his stomach, red spreading across it, contrasting with the paleness of his skin.

His stomach sinks at the vision and his heart misses a beat, but years of training prevent him for doing the stupid thing of running to Kurt with danger still around. Mission first. Sebastian takes his attention back to Ryerson’s mercenaries and fires his gun until the last of them is down. He lets the soldiers check if anyone has died during the crossfire and runs to Kurt, who’s already assisted by the soldier who was supposed to protect him.

“Kurt!” he screams, dropping to his knees next to him.

He can see his black shirt slightly darker and damp under where Kurt’s hand is resting, flat against his abdomen. His breathing is heavy and difficult and he’s moaning softly in pain. This can’t be happening…

“We need to get him out of here, ASAP!” he says to the soldier, forgetting all about lesson number one in first aid: never move the victim. “Havoc, Kurt’s down, he took a bullet, prepare emergency treatment. We’ll take him back,” he adds in his earpiece.

“Loud and clear. One soldier should be enough to cover you, they’re all gathering to the main server now. Don’t move, you’re only going to injure him more. I’m sending assistance to you,” Havoc answers.

Sebastian moves Kurt’s hand away from his injury and tears his shirt open, exposing his stomach, and checks his wound. The bullet did not seem to have come out. Blood is spilling slowly from the wound. Thinking quickly about his first aid training, he rips his sleeve off his own shirt and applies it against the wound, maintaining a steady pressure. Kurt winces at that and his hand makes a slight movement to intercept him, but he’s already too weak to manage it. The rest of the soldiers and the two other agents gather around them.

“Lieutenant Turner,” one of the soldiers says in his earpiece, “Agent Hummel’s down, bullet injury in the stomach. He’s losing a lot of blood. Agent Smythe’s providing first aid. Permission for agent Smythe to abandon the mission? Agent Jones and Wilson can continue. I’ll cover Smythe and Hummel while waiting for assistance.”

“Permission granted”, Turner answers. “Everyone else, proceed the mission as planned.”

Quickly, the others leave Sebastian and the soldier — Sebastian remembers his name being Harris — to care for Kurt. Sebastian can see Kurt is having a hard time keeping his eyes open, and he motions to Harris to take his place. The soldier applies a hard pressure on Kurt’s wound and Sebastian grabs his hand.

“Kurt, do you hear me? You’re gonna be okay,” he says, and Kurt looks at him with misty eyes. “You have to stay awake, okay? Talk to me, about anything.”

Kurt tries to talk, but no sounds come out of his mouth except small moans of distress and pain. With the adrenaline gone, Sebastian starts feeling dread in his gut. He is genuinely scared like he’s never been before, and he can feel Kurt’s hand in his loosening his grip. He has to keep Kurt awake by all means until assistance arrives.

“Come on, Kurt. Stay awake. Rescue is on the way. Stay awake just a little bit longer, okay? I need you to stay awake, dude.”

Kurt’s eyes fall shut faster and faster, until he loses consciousness a few minutes later, in spite of Sebastian’s efforts. _What the fuck are the paramedics doing?_ he thinks, feeling more and more dreadful. He brings his hand to Kurt’s neck, checking his pulse, and Harris tilts his head to help him breathing. Sebastian doesn’t let go of Kurt’s hand until the paramedics arrive.

* * *

It might have been the scariest moment of his life. Kurt stays in artificial coma for 24 hours until his condition stabilizes, and Sebastian visits him as soon as the doctors tell him he’s awoken. He can’t really tell why he’s so shaken by Kurt’s accident. He always knew being in the field was dangerous, he knew some agents died during their mission so he was prepared for the risks, but there was something about seeing Kurt lethally injured that shook him to his core.

He brought Kurt flowers, some cheesy arrangement the florist made for him. Sebastian’s not a flower person — and never will be — but he thought bringing Kurt flowers was the least he could do to cheer him up.

“Why the long face?” Kurt asks when he sees his concerned expression. “Is it because I survived? Do you hate me that much that you’re unhappy I made it through?”

“Stop saying bullshit,” is the only thing Sebastian manages to say. He doesn’t find this funny at all.

Kurt smiles and looks at the flowers with a strange expression, as if he’s understanding something, and then look under his hospital tunic, his face scrunching up when he sees the large bandage on his stomach.

“So much for my first experience in the field,” he sighs. “It wasn’t what I expected.”

“You had no idea, did you?” Sebastian asks, a small amused smile appearing on his face.

“That I would get shot? Or that you like me more than you let it seem?” Kurt says with a knowing look.

Sebastian blushes — _what the fuck is happening to him?_ — and tries to hide his embarrassment by reading the get-well cards on his night table.

“Ah, don’t be embarrassed,” Kurt says in a confident, singsong voice. “You’re quite the knight in shining armor, when you want to.”

Sebastian starts wondering why he came in the first place, but Kurt just keeps talking, interrupting his thoughts, and how is he able to talk so much only hours after waking up? Maybe he liked him more when he was wounded and unable to speak.

Or maybe Kurt makes his point a few minutes later, when Sebastian asks him out for dinner to make amends for his past behavior. Maybe he was the one who had no idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!  
> It's my first publication on AO3 and in English, so any feedback would mean the world to me!  
> Thank you to my great friend HiguT who read this through and everyone on tumblr who encouraged me to post this. Not my first shot at writing fanfiction (which introduced me to this wonderful pairing that is Kurtbastian) but first time stepping outside of my comfort zone.  
> I'm also on tumblr at mizugachi!
> 
> Mizu


End file.
